


Apocalypse World

by sonofsatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Apocalypse, I'm Sorry, Loss, Pre-Apocalypse, Presumed Dead, death of a major character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofsatan/pseuds/sonofsatan
Summary: A universe where Jack and his friends face the apocalypse round two. Micheal defeated Lucifer but the war was far from over. The angels had a new target; humanity. Micheal was brewing up a something for the world to end and it's up to Jack to stop it.
Kudos: 3





	Apocalypse World

The day was April 21 2020 the war had just begun. Jack glanced in the mirror he had in his room in the bunker before shrugging to himself. "Hurry up" he could hear Dean yelling. He could hear the impatience in his voice as he scrambled to collect his belongings. He met the Winchesters down the hall and greeted them with a friendly nod. It had been a couple months since the rising of Lucifer. His father. The monster that created him that he vowed to be nothing like. Lucifer had been locked in a cage. He had never met the devil nor did he have the desire to, the Winchesters told him of his tactics. He was the root of all evil or so he thought. He grimaced lightly as he remembered hearing the news.

"Lucifer escaped the cage" a fellow hunter had announced to him and the Winchesters "and somehow Micheal managed to slip though too. Apocalypse 2.0 if you will" he added with a smirk taking a swig off an old flask. The memory faded as he snapped back to reality. Sam and Dean staring at him. "Kid are you ok?" Dean asked. "You kinda zoned out there." Jack smiled weakly to the older Winchester and nodded lightly. "I'm fine" he said in a reassuring tone. Dean flashed a look to Sam but shook off the doubt that he had. "Let's go" he said as they headed out the door. 

This memory flooded Jacks mind as he sat in a small cabin. He took a swig off a whiskey bottle and closed his eyes trying to focus on the happier time, the memories of his friends.. his family were the only thing that held him together bringing him a sense of peace. He inhaled deeply through his nose as different memories flooded through his brain. The screams never stopped as he remembered the angels and demons taking turns on torturing and wiping out humanity at a rapid rate. Than the memory of the announcement that would haunt his life forever. 

They were at a base camp as one of the soldiers grabbed a megaphone. "Can I have everyone's attention please" he said as he captured the attention of all that were present. A small smile of hope washed over his face. "Nothing brings me more joy and sense of assurance than to finally be able to make this announcement" he beamed with pride. "I never thought the day would come but, Lucifer is dead" he announced as tears of joy streamed down his face. The crowd cheered. Jack and The Winchesters traded hopeful smiles. This was it.. the end of the war. The angels would return to heaven after exterminating the last of the demons, Jack would help if he could. He smiled to himself preparing to become a soldier. A soldier that would save the world. He glanced around the camp at the people. His people. The people he vowed to protect. Sam and Dean smiled at him "we did it kid. We beat the devil" he remembered Dean saying his voice faded to silence in his head , that was last time he ever really saw Dean smile because he met his demise a few weeks later.

He reopened his eyes the room was dark, him being alone with his thoughts wasn't good for him but he needed to think everything through, figure out where he went wrong before he could face his people. He closed his eyes once to concentrate. The last memory, before everything turned to dust around them. Him, Sam and Dean were pulled into a cabin as they were faced with the leader of the camp. The young confused nephilim looked to Sam as the leader shuffled through some paperwork. "Why are we here" he whispered to Sam with confusion. Sam glanced at down at Jack. "I..I don't know" he whispered as he stammered a bit. Dean looked over at them rolling his eyes slightly annoyed. "Why are we here" he said loudly getting the attention of "Larry" as everyone called him. Larry shook his head. "You boys are the finest hunters we have on this here camp" he said with a thick southern accent. "We need the best of the best given.. recent information.. changes" he said as he took a swig off his flask as concern took over his expression.

"Changes?" Dean asked "what are you talking about. Jack and Sam exchanged glances with each other as they looked at Larry. The middle aged man was gruffy. He hadn't shaved in what appeared to be in weeks not that he had time to do so with the war continuing. It had been a week since Lucifer met his fate and the fighting was still happening all around. Death surrounded them. Demons were all but extinct but the angels had a new target. Humanity. Jack gulped at the thought. "Rumor has it Micheal has been brewin' up something special for this world to finally meet its end." He pulled out a cigarette lighting it and taking a long drag from it inhaling the smoke deeply before exhaling. "The angels are different. They seem almost rabid.. I had an old comrade do some digging and well just look for yourself" he said as he showed them a photo. "Croatoan?" Jack read aloud. "what's that?" He asked. "Ya got me kid... intel says it's some kind of virus" Larry said while taking another drag from his cigarette. "but apparently Micheal is infecting angels with this 'Croatoan virus' and from what I understand it's pretty ugly stuff." He went on with a nod.

Dean's face grew pale as he swapped a glance with Sam who was also pale. They remembered the Croatoan virus all to well the virus that made human rabid, left them with no ambition, and the angels becoming infected with it meant this truly was the end. Mankind would cease to exist. Dean inhaled deeply as his mind wandered. Castiel. His concern grew for his friend. Where the Hell was he? They hadn't heard from him in months. He pulled out his cellphone but grimaced as he saw "no service" The towers had went down shortly after the war began. He sighed deeply as he put it back in his pocket. He looked to Sam and Jack. "We gotta go." The older Winchester brother looked to Larry. "We'll be in touch.. keep yourself safe" he said in a stern voice as all three men stood up from where they were sitting and headed for the door. Jack glanced back at Larry as they walked away. That was the last time they ever saw him. He was torn to shreds a few days after their encounter.

A week had passed as there was still no sign of the awkward angel in the trench coat. "We gotta find Cass" Dean demanded as they walked out toward the woods. Jack followed them begrudgingly. It was dangerous and since learning of these new hybrid infected angels and he didn't like heading out into the woods like this but it was something they did often when they needed to talk privately away from it all. No one could walk in on their conversations or interrupt. However this time was different; the woods were eerily quiet. No sound. The silence was deafening and made the young nephilim uneasy and on edge "Maybe we should head back" Jack said sounding obviously uncomfortable. Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes "its fine Jack" he mumbled. Jack just nodded. He shifted his eyes observing their surroundings. He finally heard something. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked Sam and Dean. He pulled out his angel blade from his backpack. Something was coming. "Dean lets get out of here" Jack said loudly. Dean shook his head as he walked slowly in the direction in which they heard the sound. "I said it's fine Jack" He replied as he stopped. "See it's nothing" he added reassuringly before being cut off by Sam. "Dean watch out!" Sam yelled out. Dean was tackled to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted angrily as the sound of growling filled the air, they were surrounded Sam was tackled. The rabid angels had them surrounded. "Dean NO!" Was the last thing he remembered Sam yelling as Dean was ripped apart by the angels. The sound of the memory faded.

Jack reopened his eyes snapping completely back to reality as there was knock on his door. He gulped lightly as he touched his cheek. Tears had been steadily streaming down his young face since reminiscing Dean's death. It had been three or four weeks since Dean died. He found himself becoming bitter to all those around him. Being soft wasn't an option anymore. He shook his head lightly and shut his eyes for a moment before he reopened them. He slid the bottle under his bed before he shifted his gaze toward the door. "Come in" he said as the younger Winchester made his way in. "Uhh hey Jack, just checking in" he said forcing an awkward chuckle. Jack stared blankly at the younger Winchester and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Sam.... I just-" Before he could get another world out he was interrupted by the the sirens that filled the air. Jacks features wore a thick layer of panic, these things attacked quite regularly but it never got easier. "They're coming" Sam choked out. Jack looked to him inahaled sharply before he stood up and grabbed his bag. He handed Sam an angel blade as they raced outside. 

They were everywhere. The screams flooded the camp as survivors found themselves being slaughtered. He ran over and closed his eyes and reopened them he focused on a group of the not so angelic angels. His eyes glowing a vibrant gold color. He clenched his fists and shifted his eyes downward as they turned into a pile of ash. He stared down at the pile before his train of thought was disrupted by a faint growl he looked up and inhaled deeply as he saw the familiar face.

"Castiel" he said quietly. He recognized him all too quickly. However Castiel wasn't in a position to listen to reason. Hate filled eyes and his face wore a thick layer of the blood of past and recent victims as did the trench coat. He stared at the angel mortified and felt a large lump form in his throat. This wasn't Cass. Not really. The lingering silence seemed to last an eternity before "Castiel" lunged at him. Jack jumped back as he dodged his attack. "Cass it's me" he plead. A snarl escaped Castiel lips. Jack stared at him, he felt a sense of hopelessness. "Cass" he whispered to himself before Castiel tackled him to the ground. Jack used blunt force to hold him back as he rabidly kept snapping at him. 

"HEY" Jack heard Sam as he shouted out loud before he shot the rabid angel in the chest. "Sam" Jack gasped. Shooting these things only made them angry. His eyes widened in horror as Castiel leapt off of him and charged at Sam with murderous intent. He tackled the younger Winchester to the ground ripping a large chunk out of his throat with his teeth. "No!" Jack shouted as he jumped to his feet racing to Sam and the angel tackling the his old friend off of Sam. He gulped sadly as he made his way to his feet. Cass snarled at him. "Cass I'm so sorry" he said quietly as the tears streamed down his face. He focused, his eyes glowed softly as he channeled all his power onto Castiel before clenching his fists once more exploding him. Turning his beloved protector to ash. He stumbled to the ground and crawled over to Sam. "No..No..No" he stammered to himself as he placed his forefingers to Sams forehead. He placed his hand over Sam neck as a soft glow flowed from his palm during his attempt to heal him. He whimpered. Sam was gone. He looked away as more and more tears flooded down his face. He stood up slowly, as he wiped his face and glared off into the distance. Anger took over his expression as he charged through the camp clenching his fists at random croat infected angels. Exploding them simultaneously. Sweet nougat loving Jack was gone. He couldn't be soft anymore. There was a war to win.


End file.
